Pengetahuan
by Vryzas
Summary: Berbagi ilmu pengetahuan itu baik, bukan? apalagi, ditemani oleh orang asing. Aku, Rasikha Kanayan akan belajar banyak mengenai planet


Tokoh:

· Rasikha Kanayan

· Ninth Doctor

· Doraemon

· Nobita

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: BBC One (Doctor Who) & Fujiko F. Fujio (Doraemon)

 **Warning: EYD, tanda baca, Pengetahuan, Prologue sebelum bertemu dengan Rose Tyler, Dedication for Rasikha Kanayan**

Membosankan ...

Entah mengapa, kehidupanku benar-benar membosankan banget. Pelajaran sekolah juga semakin lama, semakin hancur. Bayangkan aja, teman-temanku pada bolos sekolah karena bermain _Video Games_. Belum lagi, mereka sekarang lebih suka bermain CoC (Clash of Clans). Cewek mana ngerti kayak gituan. Aku coba tegur teman-temanku. Mereka jawabnya apa?

"Perempuan mana tahu kayak beginian. Lebih baik main boneka-bonekaan aja." Katanya menertawakanku.

"Jangan gitu! Ntar dia benci dengan boneka, lho!" kata temannya yang satu lagi.

"Biarin amat! Toh, emang benar kenyatannya. Benar kan Rasikha?" godanya sambil pamer gadget kesayangannya.

Grrrrr ... kesal banget jawaban mereka. Seolah-olah aku ini dianggap cupu oleh mereka? Berani-beraninya ya! Lihat aja! Saat Ulangan nanti, aku gak akan berikan contekan pada mereka. Termasuk cowok manapun. Salahnya ngeremehin cewek! Aku gak suka diejek kayak gitu.

Ahhh ... seandainya aja ada orang yang ingin menyelamatkan hari-hari yang membosankan. Tapi jangan cowok deh! Aku muak melihat mereka untuk saat ini!

"Nobitaaaaaa! Ini semua salahmu!" teriak seseorang.

Aku kaget dari lamunanku. Kemudian, aku keluar kelas selagi gak ada para cowok yang main CoC. Kebetulan, kelas belum di mulai. Jadi, aku bisa jalan-jalan sejenak sambil cari tahu asal suara itu.

"Siapa ya yang teriak-teriak di kelas?" batinku dalam hati.

Anehnya, gak ada satupun yang mendengar. Mereka sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing. Sedangkan Guru sedang menjelaskan materi yang disampaikan. Semoga aja bukan Pak Jodi yang ngajar. Mendengarkannya aja membuatku ngantuk setengah mati. Badan sih cakep bener. Keren, tampan dan rambutnya disisir rapi. Tapi jangan lihat dari penampilan. Penjelasannya itu yang membuat kita semua menjadi tidur. Suaranya pelan, membuat harus mempertajam telinga. Itupun ada orang yang sanggup dengerin sampai habis materinya. Pokoknya, jangan Pak Jodi. Itu aja sih.

Aku berjalan dan mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. Aku tengok sekitarku dan ternyata ... itu adalah Nobita dan Doraemon. Mereka berdua sedang membawa mesin waktu.

"Enak aja, Doraemon! Aku gak melakukan apapun!" teriak Nobita.

"Jangan bohong! Kau sendiri yang menyetir terlalu cepat. Ini akibat kecerobohanmu!" teriak Doraemon.

"Ogah ah! Kan ini alat Doraemon! Jadi, Doraemon lah yang bertanggung jawab!" bantah Nobita.

"Apa katamu?!" geram Doraemon.

Mereka berdua kelihatannya bertengkar hebat. Ahhh ... menyebalkan. Tokoh kartun favoritku berantem dengan nobita. Gi mana nih? Mana gak ada yang menengok ke kita sih. Gak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus melerai mereka. Kuputuskan untuk berlari dan melerai pertengkaran.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar!" kataku melerai.

" _Go-Gomenasai_! Kami gak bermaksud untuk—"

"Gak masalah kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dengan mesin kalian?" tanyaku.

Doraemon dan Nobita saling menatap. Tapi, mereka memalingkan wajahnya dan ngambek. Aku tepuk jidatku menghela napas. Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil aja deh. Tapi kuakui, bertemu dengan mereka seperti mimpi aja. Mungkin, kalau Doraemon memiliki selimut waktu, pasti bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah.

"Anoo ... Doraemon, apa kau punya benda yang bisa memperbaiki mesin waktu? Seperti selimut waktu?" tanyaku.

"Sayangnya, aku gak membawanya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, gi mana caranya untuk pulang ke sana." Kata Doraemon sedih.

"Terus gimana donk, Doraemon? Jadi, kita gak bisa pulang donk?! DORAEEMMOONN!" kata Nobita menangis.

Aku sendiri juga bingung mencari solusi. Kalau aja ada mesin waktu yang telah dibuat oleh peneliti, pastinya bisa berguna buat mereka, untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi, gak semudah itu. Butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk bisa membuat mesin waktu. Sial! Aku gak berguna menolong mereka berdua yang kesulitan!

Saat itulah, angin mulai berhembus kencang dan mulai berbunyi aneh. Terdengar seperti terompet, tapi bunyinya mirip sirine. Kami bertiga menoleh ke belakang dan ... Voila!

Police Box muncul di belakangku! Dan anehnya, warnanya biru dan mirip seperti telepon umum! Aku shock melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Nobita dan Doraemon.

"Itu ... itu alatmu, Doraemon?" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Itu bukan alatku." Kata Doraemon geleng kepala.

Tapi, aku merasa Doraemon sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa berkaitannya dengan mesin waktu juga. Tapi bentuknya kotak dan memiliki satu pintu. Bahkan, jendela pun terlihat kecil untuk diintip. Pada saat kami bertiga memikirkan sesuatu, muncul lah seorang pria mengenakan jaket hitam, mata biru, hidung mancung, berkeriput dan rambutnya tipis (bukan gundul kok). Dia menyunggingkan senyuman dan bersikap ramah kepada kami.

"Halo! Sepertinya kalian kesulitan, ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Nobita.

"Aku the Doctor. Aku tebak, kau pasti Doraemon dan Nobita. Ya kan?" katanya tersenyum.

Lho, kok bisa tahu Nobita dan Doraemon? Siapa orang ini? Apakah the Doctor itu hanya nama samaran doank? Aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Kenapa kau tahu nama kami?" tanya Nobita.

"Karena kita sama-sama penjelajah waktu." Kata the Doctor tersenyum lebar. "Terus, aku ada waktu luang hari ini. Mau ikut denganku?"

Ikut dengannya? Dengan naik Police Box ini? Yang benar aja!

"Jangan dilihat dari penampilannya donk. Ikut denganku!" ajak the Doctor sambil emmbuka kunci pintunya.

Ya, itu lebih baik daripada aku bengong di kelas. Lagian, ada Doraemon dan Nobita di sampingku. Jadi, kalau dia macam-macam dengan kami, tentu akan ada akibatnya. Pintunya terbuka dan ketika memasuki Police Box, ternyata ... dugaanku salah. Tempatnya luas dan ... banyak sekali kabel dan penyangga terang di atasku. Gak hanya itu, ada kemudi dan pengendali mesin yang belum kukenal.

"Keren sekali." Kata Nobita.

"Benar kan?" kata the Doctor. "Nah, saatnya kita jalan-jalan ke luar angkasa. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Rasikha ... Kanayan." Kataku tersenyum.

"Rasikha ya? Nama yang indah. Ok, kita berangkat menuju ke planet unik dan aneh." Katanya penuh semangat.

Kami bertiga kaget dengan jawaban the Doctor. Memangnya dia membawa kami ke sana tanpa pelindung luar angkasa?

"Tunggu, Doctor. Apa gak apa-apa kalau kami bertiga ke sana? Bukannya itu—"

"Tenang aja. Aku di sini untuk memberikan ilmu pengetahuan kepada kalian bertiga. Lagipula, yang cewek ini sedang bosan dan sisanya sedang kesulitan, bukan? Tenang aja. Aku akan antarkan pulang. Sesuai janjiku. Ok?" kata the Doctor.

Orangnya percaya diri banget. _Timing_ nya tepat banget soalnya. Lagipula, aku senang bertemu dengan mereka sekaligus orang asing bernama the Doctor.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bawa kami ke planet teraneh di luar angkasa." Kata Nobita.

"Ehhhh?!" kataku dan Doraemon serempak menjawab.

"Habisnya, kalau mempelajari tata surya, kami semua udah tahu." Kata Nobita.

The Doctor malah tersenyum lebar dan bergaya ala professor. Dia mengubah penampilan menjadi professor. Baju lab putih dan mengenakan kacamata tua.

"Baiklah. Sebutkan tata surya yang kau ketahui dan harus urut." Kata the Doctor.

Nobita menjawab dengan penuh pede. Kuharap, Nobita gak sok tahu jawabannya.

"Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars, Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptunus dan Pluto." Kata Nobita.

"Hampir benar, Nobita." Kata the Doctor Who. "Sayangnya, Pluto bukan planet tata surya lagi."

"Ehhh?! Kenapa?" tanya Nobita.

"Karena Pluto merupakan planet terjauh di tata surya. Belum lagi, orbitnya gak mengarah ke Matahari. Pada tanggal 24 Agustus 2006 di Ceko pernah menetapkan status pluto sebagai planet yang bukan tata surya kita. Bisa dibilang, pluto nasibnya sama persis dengan planet kecil lainnya, yaitu Charon, Xena dan Ceres." Kataku menjelaskan.

The Doctor menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. Aku sih jawab setahuku, karena aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel di koran. Jadi, tahu lah informasi yang didapat.

"Pintar, Rasikha! Aku gak perlu kasih penjelasan karena teman kalian lebih pintar dariku. Jadi, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke planet teraneh." Kata the Doctor sambil mengutak atik mesinnya dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapal ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Apa kau dari abad 21?" tanya Doraemon.

Anehnya, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan dari Doraemon. Emang ada yang salah? Pikirku.

"Gak kok. Aku Time Lord. Penjelajah ruang dan waktu yang masih eksis. Dan ini kapalku, TARDIS. **T** ime **A** nd **R** elative **D** imension **I** n **S** pace." Kata the Doctor.

TARDIS? Nama yang unik rupanya. Aku suka nama itu.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Katanya tersenyum. "Silakan kalian lihat di jendela. Aku akan menjelaskan mengenai planet satu persatu."

Kuputuskan untuk menurut saran the Doctor. Sama halnya dengan Nobita dan Doraemon. Aku melihat banyak planet. Ada sekitar 8 planet. Uniknya, setiap jendela ada planet yang berbeda-beda, tanpa harus dikunjungi sekaligus.

"Baiklah. Planet pertama yang kita lihat adalah ... TrES-2b." Kata the Doctor.

Planet pertama berwarna hitam bergaris merah. Mirip seperti gerhana. Aku takjub melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Nobita dan Doraemon.

"Keren banget planetnya." Kata Nobita.

"Betul. Planet ini jaraknya sekitar 750 tahun cahaya dari tata surya kalian. Menurut kalian, planet ini merupakan planet tergelap alam semesta, lho. Mirip seperti gerhana di bumi." Kata the Doctor.

"Tapi mengapa kok kesannya menyeramkan gitu, Doctor?" tanyaku.

"Karena planet ini hanya memantul 1% cahaya yang diterima dan sisanya ... dipenuhi oleh gas. Jika dilihat sekilas, warnanya seperti batu bara yang dibakar, karena suhunya 1100 Celsius." Kata the Doctor menjelaskan.

Nobita dan Doraemon mengerti penjelasan the Doctor. Memang sih, agak menyeramkan. Apalagi, peneliti sepertinya kesulitan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan dan sumber alam dari planet tersebut. Kayaknya, memang aku gak mau pindah ke planet itu.

"Lalu yang kedua ini apa? Kok seperti berlian gini?" tanyaku.

"Oh ... itu adalah planet 55 Cancri e." Katanya.

55 Cancri e sendiri planet yang terbentuk dan mirip sekali dengan berlian murni.

"Mirip sekali dengan berlian." Kata Nobita.

"Memang itu Berlian asli." Kata the Doctor tertawa.

Kami bertiga kaget dengan jawabannya. Pantesan kok mengkilap, baik dari luar maupun dalam planet itu.

"Coba dah bandingkan dengan planet sebelumnya. 55 Cancri e benar-benar terang, karena hampir seluruhnya planet ini terbentuk oleh berlian. Jaraknya lebih dekat, sekitar 40 tahun cahaya dari Tata Surya kita. Memiliki ukuran 2 kali nya Bumi, dan…mengandung banyak berlian. Ini dikarenakan oleh planet 55 Cancri e memiliki banyak sekali karbon, dan lingkungannya yang memiliki tekanan udara yang tinggi. Sehingga 'merubah' karbon-karbon ini menjadi sebuah berlian." Kata the Doctor menjelaskan.

Ingin sekali membawa secuil berlian ke bumi. Tapi, mustahil karena jaraknya sekitar 40 tahun cahaya. Menyebalkan. Kalau aku membawanya, pastinya aku jauh lebih kaya dari sebelumnya.

Doraemon melihat sebuah planet yang berwarna merah dan biru. Tapi berubah menyala-nyala seperti api.

"Lalu, planet ketiga ini apa namanya?" tanya Doraemon.

"Gliese 436 b." Kata the Doctor. "Ukurannya memang sama kayak Neptunus, tapi 13 kali lebih dekat dengan bintangnya. Dan juga, waktu 1 tahun disana itu cuma 2 hari 15 jam disini. Karena kedekatannya, planet ini memiliki tinggi pada gravitasinya. Jadi menarik setiap partikel air yang ada di permukaannya dengan sangat kuat, sehingga menjadi Es."

"Lalu yang ini, Doctor?" tanyaku menujuk ke jendela sebelah kiri.

Terlihat planet itu seperti dimakan oleh kosmik. Bagiku, jadi teringat dengan game Pac-man, yang makan banyak sambil menghindari musuh.

"WASP 12-b." Kata the Doctor. "Terletak 600 tahun cahaya dari Bumi dan terletak hanya sekitar 3 juta km dari bintangnya. Alhasil, suhu di permukaannya setinggi 1580 derajat Celcius, dan karena daya tarik bintangnya yang tinggi, planet ini bentuknya seperti sebuah telur ketimbang bola."

"Unik sekali bentuknya. Jadi ingin memakannya, Doraemon." Kata Nobita terlihat lapar.

"Nobita ... kau selalu membuatku malu." Kata Doraemon malu.

The Doctor tersenyum lebar dan mulai merogoh saku bajunya. Dia malah membawa coklat kesukaanku. Aku ingin memakannya. Tapi kucoba untuk menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ukurannya seukuran Jupiter, tapi karena saking tingginya suhu disana, planet ini mengalami penciutan. Setidaknya 6 juta ton massanya hilang per detik. 10 juta tahun kedepan, planet ini akan benar-benar hilang dari kenyataan."

The Doctor menunjuk ke planet biru yang banyak sekali awan berkumpul jadi satu di sana. Dia kelihatannya menikmatinya, pikirku dalam hati.

"Planet selanjutnya adalah HD 189773b." Kata the Doctor.

"Panjang amat namanya, Doctor." Gerutu Nobita.

Doraemon menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Planet ini disebut planet kaca. Suhu atmosfirnya mencapai 1000 derajat Celcius. Dan juga, terus-menerus diguyur hujan kaca. Belum lagi, anginnya memiliki kecepatan 7000 km/jam." Kata the Doctor.

"Tapi kok planetnya suram gini? Apa emang seperti itu atau gi mana Doctor?" tanyaku.

"Planet itu memang berganti bintang, berpindah-pindah tempat tinggalnya atau tata suryanya." penjelasan the Doctor.

"Lalu yang ini, the Doctor?" tanya Nobita.

The Doctor melihat planet yang dipilih oleh Nobita. Terlihat mirip sekali dengan kulit alien atau UFO. Aku sendiri gak tahu planet tersebut kategori aneh atau bukan. Membayangkan aja membuatku merinding.

"Itu adalah Gliese 581 c." Kata the Doctor ekspresi suram. "Aku gak tahu seperti apa planetnya. Konon, planet tersebut bisa membakar atau membekukan kulitmu sekaligus. Belum lagi, planet tersebut berbeda dengan Bumi, karena planet ini terkunci ke bintangnya. Bisa dibilang ... terlihat suram."

Gak biasanya sih, the Doctor belum memberikan penjelasan yang berarti. Apa karena planet tersebut dihuni oleh alien? Kucoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Doctor, memangnya NASA pernah mengirimkan sinyal kepada planet tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Benar. Tahun 2008, umat manusia di bumi udah mengirimkan sinyal. Barangkali tahun 2029 atau 2040 bakal nyampe." Kata the Doctor.

Jika NASA mengirimkan sinyal kepada planet Gliese 581c, tentu mereka bakal merespon. Tapi, aku paham ekspresinya. Luar angkasa kan luas. Jadi, wajar jika mendapatkan balasan itu lama banget. Ibaratnya, aku mengirim surat kepada teman penaku di luar negeri dan menunggu balasan lama darinya.

"Wooww! Planet putih itu besar sekali! Lebih besar dari Jupiter!" puji Nobita.

The Doctor melihat dari jendela. Aku penasaran apa yang dilihat Nobita. Ternyata ... planet itu besar banget. Bahkan, ngalahin planet Jupiter. Dan juga ... planetnya putih _pure_. Seakan-akan itu planet bulan saat menerangi di bumi.

"Keren kan? Itu adalah planet Wasp 17-b." Kata the Doctor. "Meski ukurannya besar dari Jupiter, ternyata planet tersebut memiliki gravitasi yang ringan."

"Kok bisa, Doctor?" tanya Doraemon.

"Menurut penelitian, planet tersebut dipengaruhi oleh planet lainnya. Termasuk planet Jupiter sendiri. Selain itu, planet ini orbit mundur. Maksudnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan bintangnya – kalau bintangnya ke kanan, maka ke kiri. Seperti itu." Katanya bergaya professor.

"Dan kutebak, planet terakhir adalah Kepler 438b." Kataku penuh percaya diri.

Nobita dan Doraemon melihatku dengan bingung. Aku sendiri sudah tahu pengumuman dari NASA sendiri akhir-akhir. Bahkan, bukan hanya planet itu doank yang jadi rujukan. Planet lainnya, termasuk Mars juga sedang melakukan uji coba bermukim di sana.

"Benar sekali. Planet ini jaraknya 470 tahun cahaya dari Bumi dan termasuk planet yang baru ditemukan. Lebih tepatnya pada Januari 2015, oleh Kepler Space Observatory. Uniknya, tempat ini mirip sekali dengan bumi." Kata the Doctor tersenyum.

Kami bertiga melihat planet itu dengan penasaran. Sekilas, mirip dengan planet bumi. Bedanya, warnaya gak terlalu cerah.

"Planet ini terletak di area yang dikenal dengan _Goldilocks Zone_ , planet yang banyak mengandung air. Dan Ukurannya lebih besar daripada Bumi." Kata the Doctor.

"Lalu, apakah ada alien di sana, Doctor?" tanya Doraemon.

"Bisa gak dan bisa ya. Itu masih ditelusuri terlebih dahulu. Untuk saat ini, NASA mengirimkan beberapa astronot ke planet Mars untuk memastikan, bahwa planet tersebut dapat dihuni." Kata the Doctor.

Kami bertiga mengangguk paham. Barangkali, aku harus banyak belajar mengenai astronomi. Tapi kulihat, Nobita dan Doraemon menyukai luar angkasa.

"Anoo ... apa kalian menyukai luar angkasa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu aja, Rasikha-san. Aku ... aku ingin mempelajari luar angkasa! Doraemon, kita siapkan roket luar angkasa!" kata Nobita.

"Mana mungkin, Nobita! Kau tahu kan kalau roket luar angkasa membutuhkan sebuah benda yang jatuh dari bumi." Kata Doraemon menolak.

Tiba-tiba, ada getaran di dalam TARDIS dan terjatuh. Nobita kelihatannya ketakutan setengah mati. Meski ditemani Doraemon, sifat aslinya tetap gak berubah. Anehnya, the Doctor malah tersenyum dan ketawa sendiri.

"Apanya yang lucu, Doctor?" tanyaku.

"Sudah sampai, Doraemon, Nobita!" katanya.

Huh?! Udah sampai? Maksudnya, Doraemon dan Nobita bakalan pulang terlebih dahulu? Enak bener tuh mereka. Kami udah sampai di rumah mereka dan cukup besar untuk ditinggali. Kelihatannya ada dua lantai dan lebih luas dari rumahku.

"Terima kasih udah nganterin kami! Maaf ngerepotin, Doctor." Kata Doraemon.

"Gak masalah! Lagian, sesama mempunya mesin waktu itu lebih mengasyikkan daripada diam gak melakukan apapun." Kata the Doctor tersenyum.

Aku pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Walaupun sebentar, rasanya senang mendapatkan pengetahuan yang baru. Aku menutup pintu TARDIS dan menatap the Doctor.

"Doctor, maukah kau membawaku ke suatu tempat?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena ... aku ingin lebih mempelajari tentang kehidupan di luar angkasa. Apalagi, aku ingin bercita-cita menjadi astronomi!" kataku penuh yakin.

Di sekolah, aku gak memiliki cita-cita atau keinginan yang kuat untuk menjadi orang sukses. Ternyata ... minatku terhadap luar angkasa cukup besar. Udah saatnya aku berterima kasih padanya sekaligus siap menemaninya kapanpun dia mau.

"Baiklah, itu terserahmu!" kata the Doctor tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya, petualanganku dengan the Doctor akan di mulai ...

TAMAT


End file.
